Love, a Horrible and Wonderful Thing
by Saori Runa Dempsey
Summary: Sometimes the scariest thing in the world is being loved...Hikari & Takeru find this out the hard way. [Complete!]
1. Chapter 1

A depressing Takari that I MIGHT do an ending to. Depends on how many reviews I get. If you do review, tell me if you want a happy or sad ending or another part at all. Hope ya like, R&R! From both their POV's. TK and Kari are both 11.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***Takeru's POV***  
  
I sat in choir class, miserable as always. My angel and I had split up just a week ago after our 1-year anniversary. My heart ached to be with her like old times, but she didn't want me. So I followed her request, and left. I sighed as our teacher passed out music called "It was almost like a song".   
  
Great, a tragic love song.   
  
He asked if any of us guys wanted the solo. Matt and the others didn't want it, so that left me. Great, I get to sing the heart wrenching part of the song. As I hear myself sing "January through...December. It was such a perfect year. Suddenly the flame, became a dying ember...and all at once, you weren't there...", my throat got caught. How ironic that I'd have to sing something that I was going through. Mr. Limey, our teacher, tells me that my emotions are great in the song, that I'm really into it. He doesn't know how into it I am. I sneak a glance at my angel and she's just staring at me as I sit down next to Matt. I surpress the arising tears and dash out of the room as the bell rings, signaling the end of school.  
  
Normally, I would go to basketball practice, but the season had ended. I was the star and captain of the team with the greatest girlfriend in the world. Change that...EX-girlfriend. Matt must have sensed that I was going to cave and break down again, because he pulled me into another hug. He was right...I just broke down in my familiar sobs into his shirt on the street sidewalk. He brought me to the park and led me to a bench where we sat down. I sat there sobbing into his shirt for a good half-hour, asking him in a small voice what happened to us and how we were so happy. I sounded like a little 4 yr. old again, asking my big brother what mommy and daddy were yelling about. I didn't care though, and Matt didn't mind acting like a big brother again and holding me like a kid. I think he was a little happy that I still needed him for these things, he didn't have to give up being a big brother yet. I had always thought Matt would be ashamed that I still cried, but he wasn't. He told me that it's OK to cry, that it's good to let out your sadness and not keep it bottled up like he does. So I silently cried there while Matt patted my back, telling me everything will work out.   
  
If only I could believe him.  
  
I always believe my brother, but this is one time I can't. It was about 4 in the afternoon so he suggested we spend the day out, to get my mind off of things, once my tears had stopped. I reluctantly agreed and we headed home to change out of our uniforms.  
  
The only thing good that happened in my life was my parents' remarriage. I loved the feeling of coming home to both my parents and living in the same house with my brother again. I loved the feeling of being able to come home to my whole family again. After changing out of our clothes and into fresh ones, we went out with some of the gang. Izzy, Ken, and Tai to be precise.  
  
Izzy is a good guy, once you get to know him. Also, once he gets off his computer, he's a real interesting guy. No wonder he has the crest of knowledge. He always wants to know everything, just like a curious little kid. He's a genius though, how much more stuff does he need to know? I think he only has 2 things he can't figure out. One, women. I don't think guys will ever understand women. Ken and Izzy, if they don't understand something, chances are pretty high that humanity will never understand it either. Two, Mimi. No one will ever understand the princess. We had all thought she would go out with Matt or Joe, but she had picked Izzy. I had asked her about that once, and she told me that its the mysterious side of Izzy she got attracted to. I still don't understand what she meant.  
  
Ken is a cool kid. He used to be cold towards everyone, but those times have changed. Now he's kind to everyone. I guess that's why his crest is kindness. Ken's our other genius, though he socializes more then Izzy. He's also a good friend of mine.  
  
Tai, my loves brother. I had expected Tai to act weird around me after me and Kari split. I had asked him why he doesn't and his answer shocked me slightly. He had taken me to the park to talk, then told me it was for 2 reasons. First, it's because he's Matt's best friend and I'm Matt's brother. Second, he had always thought of me as a brother. He told me he thought of me like a brother because he had always had to watch over me and protect me while Matt was away or something, so he could never act weird around a brother. I could have sworn he mumbled something about legally being brothers' one day.  
  
Spending the day with them DID help me cheer up a bit.I had to after they tossed me into the freezing lake at the park then threatened to do it again if I didn't lighten up. I'll just say that they had a long run back to their houses with this drenched blonde yelling at them with blazing blue eyes. When Matt and I returned home, we sat down with our parents to have dinner. I told them about the concert and my solo in choir. They both said they'd be there tomorrow night to listen. They told us our cousin was flying in for a visit with our aunt and uncle tomorrow afternoon so we'd have to go get them. I was happy at that. My cousin was the coolest, despite being a girl. She helps me a lot with my singing since she's the star soprano in her school back in America. She's a lot like Sora when she was 11 too. She's into a lot of sports and acts like a tomboy sometimes. She even teaches me a few new moves in basketball. She's 2 yrs older then me, but is my height. I guess height runs in the family.  
  
The day passed by very fast, to fast for my liking. We picked up my aunt, uncle and Rosemarie and shared greetings. Rosemarie had asked about Kari, but quickly shut up after I blinked back my tears. Now I was on the risers in the auditorium, waiting for the music to start. I started on my solo on cue. My voice was loud and clear to the auditorium, but inside I was dying again. The concert went on and when we were getting off the risers, the room seemed to close in and I started to hyperventilate. The whole destined gang had seen me run out of the auditorium at top speed. Matt, Izzy, Ken, Mimi, Cody and Joe had followed me out and to the park as I fell to my knees, head in hands. My parents had ran up a few minutes after, worried. I was out right hysterical. Joe and my family took me to the hospital where doctors did a bunch of tests on me. After the results were back, the doctors said I was in a deep depression. The depression caused me to start hallucinating and go nuts. They prescribed some pills for me to take. I felt like chucking them in the trash as we walked home. I knew who could help me, get me out of this depression, but she didn't want me back. I walked sadly into the house and to my room where I just fell onto my bed, crying into my pillow til I fell asleep.  
  
Kari's POV  
  
I stared at TK as he finished singing his solo part. I choked back my own tears as I watched his eyes. They held so much misery in them, like my own. I left the classroom miserable, thinking. I didn't even know why I was so sad, I was the one that ended it. Why? Because I was scared. He was my best friend since pre-school and now he says he loves me. Sure, when we were little we said we loved each other, but we didn't know better. I was scared when he said he loved me for the first time on our anniversary. Scared of the commitment those 3 words held. So I ended it, not knowing how much pain I caused both of us. I cringed a little.  
  
The pain I CAUSED.  
  
I met my 3 good friends outside of the school where we headed off for a girl's day to cheer me up. Sora had known how much pain I was in so she gathered Yolei and Mimi into the plan. Sora always was a life saver. She had been through the same thing I'm going through. Tai had been her best friend since they were babies and they had went out when Sora turned 12. He too had said I love you on their 1st anniversary, and she got scared. Sora had avoided him a little, trying to decide if she wanted the commitment that came if she said those 3 little words to Tai.   
  
Now they're as happy as can be.  
  
Sora had always protected our little group of friends. Like my brother said, it's her Love shining through. It's no shock to anyone that she has the crest of love. I always looked at her as my own sister. She always gives me advice about how to handle a guy. People would think Mimi knows more then Sora about guys, but truth be told, Mimi doesn't know much at all. I always go to Sora for advice. I have ever since I could talk. She had been the first person I saw when I was a baby, besides my mom, dad, and brother. She's practically my other mother at times.  
  
Mimi is my role model in some ways. She is my idol in fashion and singing, all those things. She's real great to be around and isn't afraid to speak her mind, something I have trouble doing. She always tells me to cry when I'm upset, but I don't. Despite the pain I'm in now, I haven't cried once since the break up. Mimi's crest of sincerity is perfect for her. She can speak her mind, even if others will be hurt.  
  
Yolei is the perfect combo of Mimi and Sora. She's only a year older but is funny. She's like Mimi and expresses her opinions. Her mouth usually gets us in trouble. She also is very caring for others when she's not acting up.  
  
We all talked for awhile as we walked through the park. They all told me they'd come to the choir concert tomorrow and that made me feel a little better. As we rounded a corner, I saw TK crying on Matt's shirt. I heard his barely audible whispers of what happened to us. I immediately knew it was because of me that he was crying now. I ran far away, the other girls following, all going un-noticed by the 2 brothers.   
  
After the girls failed attempts to cheer me up, I went home and to my room where I stayed for the rest of the night. The time for my concert had come too soon, way too soon for my liking. I stood on the risers and sang as the chorus parts came up. I heard TK choke back a barely noticeable sob. I nearly died right there. As we were exiting, I saw TK shake his head and run out, talking to himself. I heard him mumble my name before he went out of site. I ran out and towards my house, Tai, my parents, and some of my friends following. I slammed the door to my room shut as I got into the house, flinging myself onto my bed. For the first time in that painful week, I let all my tears fall out in pain filled cries and sobs, soaking my pillow. I stayed like that til I had cried myself to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
R&R! NO FLAMEZ! Tell me if you want a sequel! Happy or sad sequel too!  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Sequel is here!! Hope ya like!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***Takeru's POV***  
  
Life just doesn't seem to be going my way at all. It's been a month. I've gone deeper into my depression. The doctors find it odd since i'm only 11 years old. What do they know? They haven't been through my hell. For the past month, Matt has had me crying into his shirt everyday. The pain is still there and all my friends are worried. All Kari's friends have gotten distant from her and have practically pounced on every chance they have to ask me out or help them 'study'.  
  
God I hate my fans at times.  
  
Matt has been the best brother. With his band practices and busy schedule, he still finds time to help me and just let me cry again. I had also asked him a few times about why he never blamed Kari for this. Normally, any guy in Matt's position would be blaming her. He said that it's because she's always been like his little sister, just like I am like Tai's little brother. He could never get mad at his sister, plus he knew she could have never known that I would get this bad. If she did, he knew she would have never ended it, she's not that kind of person. It made me feel slightly better that none of the destined blamed her. I would have been even more upset if I made the other destined mad at her.  
  
Tai has been a great '2nd brother' as well. A few times when Matt was at practice and my depression got too great, my mother would call and ask him to come over. He would let me cry into his shirt for awhile. A few times Tai has had a already soaked shirt before I even cried onto him. I guess Kari had been crying a bit as well. The thought of her even being upset made me cry even harder.  
  
News of my depression had spread rapidly around school. The girls had practically flung themselves at me to 'comfort me'. Everyday my destined friends and my old basketball teammates ask me if i'm OK. My face explains everything to them. I'm aware that I've gone to practically skin and bones and that my skin is paler then it normally is. It's because I barely eat anymore. Usually, I'll devour food faster then a vaccum, but now I barely eat a sandwhich. Girls always crowd around me, asking if I'm all right. It got so bad that I screamed at them to leave me the f*** alone. It took everyone by surprise since I've never yelled let alone cussed at anyone in my life. I had run out of the school after that.  
  
But that had been yesterday.  
  
Today, I had turned bad. I had gone out with Tai, Matt, Izzy and Joe to have some guy fun. We were at the park when I collapsed onto the hard pavement. I could hear them trying to get help and rushing to call the ambulance. I remember hearing them dial up the Kamiya's number before I went unconcious and into the hospital room.  
  
When I awoke, only Matt was there. He said the other guys had gone to get everyone else, even Kari. I was kinda happy to hear that she was actually gonna come see me, but I dreaded it too. What was I gonna say to her when I DID see her?  
My thoughts were interrupted by tears in my shirt. I looked to see Matt crying onto it. I inwardly laughed at the irony. I asked him why he was crying and he told me that he was afraid he might of lost me. This time, I gave my brother a hug saying that I wouldn't leave my big brother alone. We hugged for a while til a coughing fit had came over me. Once it ceased, my brother said that I had gotten very sick.  
  
That explains why it feels like i'm in a greenhouse.  
  
My throat burned from the multiple coughing fits I had. All the destined had come except Kari and Tai. I drifted off to sleep after Yolei and Ken left to go on a date. When I woke up, it was night time. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 10pm. My coughing fit came again, my throat burning at how bad the coughing had gotten. A small hand covered my mouth with a tissue as i started coughing up my saliva. I fell back against the pillow and groaned, this was not my day at all. I looked down as I felt a few warm tears on my hand. I looked up and my breath got caught in my throat. Kari was there, crying a little. She completely broke down when I said her name in my almost strained voice. She clung to me tightly, telling me how sorry she was that she put me through all this. She blurted out everything, from how she was scared to why she was there this late, crying into my chest all the while. The last words she said nearly made me die...  
  
Kari's POV   
  
Life took me for a rollar coaster ride. I knew the cheerleaders and some of my friends would stop talking to me after the break-up. They only talked to me to be around TK. I knew his depression was getting worse, he was paler with every passing day. Tai had me crying into his shirt sometimes, Sora's shirt once or twice, about how it's all my fault he's this depressed and sick. Tai, Sora or the other destined didn't blame me at all for TK being like this. They knew me too well.  
  
Guys had pounced on the oppurtunity to ask me out. Davis was constantly asking everyday. I was really annoyed after awhile. Every guy had gotten even more persistant. It had gotten to the point where I just yelled at them to back the hell off. I had surprised everyone since I never cussed or even yelled. I had heard from Yolei that TK had blown up at his fans too. I wasn't too surprised.  
  
That was yesterday though.  
  
Now I ran as fast as my feet could carry me towards TK's room in the hospital. Tai had filled me in on what happened and I was fighting back tears. I dashed in just as Ken and Yolei exitted. I ran as fast as I could til I got into his room. Tai stood outside and said he'd tell Matt I was there when he got back from where ever he was. I took the seat next to TK and just stared at him for the longest while as he slept. It was 7 and visiting hours were over at 7:30. I was lucky that Matt cleared it with the hospital so me and Tai could stay over night. Matt's the best snd brother I could have.  
  
As I stared at him, I forced a bitter smile. He looked like he was 8 again as he slept. He would always hold me in his strong arms when we were at each others houses and we'd fall asleep like that on the couch. Our mothers had gotten a picture of us asleep like that once. We looked so peaceful and happy then. A few tears managed to escape my eyes. I had finally come to a decision about our relationship, but I didn't know how TK would react. What if he didn't want it to be what I did?  
  
It wasn't until 10 did he wake up. A single tear left my eye as I saw his eyes. They weren't bright and sparkling blue anymore. Now they were dull blue, they had no shine to them. I placed a tissue over his mouth as he started to cough up saliva. I remember I did this when I was 8 and Tai put the tissue over my mouth. I let some tears go as his head fell back against his pillows, eyes closed. They hit his pale hand and must have woken him up, cause his eyes opened and were startled to see me. His sweet voice was now cracked as he barely said my name.   
  
That broke the damn.  
  
I grabbed onto him tightly and spilled my guts. Told him how I was scared, how i didnt know where i wanted our relationship to go and how sorry I was for making him this sick. I cried while i spoke into his chest and decided to tell him what I had decided. He had a look of shock as I told him what I wanted our relationship to be...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cliffhanger! Tell me how you want it! R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3- Finale

Final part! Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~Both POV's~~~  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
"I...I...Love you too Takeru"  
  
***Takeru's POV***  
My heart leapt out of my rib cage. My adrenaline level reached its maximum at her words. I smiled for the first time in a month. She leaned up and gave me a long kiss on the lips, not caring that I was still sick.   
  
God, it felt so good to have her lips on mine again.  
  
It was the perfect moment. Stars outside sparkling brighter then ever, my only love had come back to me. Nothing could have ruined this moment! Then, my stomach let out a loud grumble from the lack of food I had eaten.  
  
ALMOST, nothing.  
  
Kari let out a smile and a laugh against my lips. We pulled apart and started laughing hysterically. Our brothers had come into the room and looked at us like we were both nuts. Matt smiled, despite his attempts not to laugh as my stomach growled yet again. Tai lost all control and doubled over in a fit of laughter. I was laughing so hard my side hurt. Matt went to go get some food for me once he grabbed some of his money. He laughed as he walked down the hall. Once the 3 of us had regained our seriousness, Tai said he was glad I was feeling like myself again.  
  
I was too.  
  
He went to go call my parents and everyone else telling them the good news, leaving Kari and I alone. She sat on my bedside, brushing some of my hair out of my face like she used too. I enjoyed having her fingers run through my hair again. I closed my eyes and relaxed as she kept running her small fingers through it, the smile never fading from my lips. She hummed our song as she told me how much she missed me and doing all these little things like playing with my hair. I propped myself up against the bed backboard and opened my arms in a silent invitation. She gladly excepted and crawled into my arms, placing herself between both my legs. She leaned back against me as I wrapped my pale arms around her again.  
  
Man, how I missed doing this so much.   
  
Her soft, lt brown hair tickled my neck a bit as she rested her head in the hollow of my neck. We both let out contented sighs of happiness. Nothing could disturb us, not even my loud stomach. Then my parents rushed into the room.  
  
I can't get a break!  
  
Kari scooted out of my arms and off of the bed while my parents got me into a huge hug. About a half-hour later, my parents left, leaving Kari and I alone again. She scooted back into my arms and rested her head back into my neck, her warm breath on my neck as she breathed. We let out twin sighs of content as we leaned back again. Then the whole group of destined rushed in.  
  
ARG!  
  
Kari laughed as she noticed my frustrated sigh, getting off the bed again so everyone could hug me to death, saying how their glad I'm feeling like myself. I think Davis was disappointed we got back together, but he hid it well. A hour later, everyone was gone again except Matt, Tai and Kari. I literally inhaled at least 3 pizza boxes.  
  
I was hungrier then I thought.  
  
After eating, Matt and Tai left us alone. I told them not to let ANYONE in the room under ANY circumstances. Chuckling, they left. Kari crawled back into my arms, snuggling closer. Her arms wrapped themselves around my body tightly. I wrapped my arms protectively around her, never wanting to let go. We both drifted off to sleep, happy in each others embrace. Our dream filled sleeps filled with one thought...  
  
Kari's POV  
  
My heart leapt with joy as my lips met with his. I didn't care if he was sick, it felt so good to feel his lips on mine again. It was a romantic moment for us, nothing could have ruined this! TK's stomach let out a loud growl from the lack of food.  
  
All right, ALOMST nothing.  
  
I let out a laugh and smiled against his lips. TK and I broke apart, laughing our heads off. Tai and Matt came in, thinking we were off our rocker. Tai broke down into a laughing fit with us while Matt hid his laughter behind a smile. Tai went to go call everyone with the good news while Matt went to get us some Pizza's from the pizzeria across the street. I pushed back a stubborn piece of blonde hair from his face as I sat on his bedside.  
  
It felt so good to run my fingers through his soft blonde hair.  
  
He opened his arms in a silent invitation for me to join him. I crawled into his arms and rested my head into his neck. His arms wrapped tightly around me, rubbing my arms. Nothing could have ruined our great moment. Then Mr. and Mrs. Ishida ran in.  
  
OK, so ALMOST nothing.  
  
I moved out of the way and off the bed so they could hug their son. I smiled at the family's happiness. Mrs. Ishida was glad everything was OK between us, as was Mr. Ishida. They left about a half-hour later, and I crawled back into his arms. I let out a groan inwardly as the digidestined ran in. A laugh escaped me as TK audibly groaned. Once again, I moved off the bed so they could hug him. Davis hid his sadness fairly well. It took about an hour to get them out of the room leaving Matt, Tai, TK and myself. TK practically inhaled 3 pizza boxes.  
  
Geeze, where does all that food go when he's skinny as a toothpick?  
  
Matt and Tai left us alone again, making sure to not let anyone in for anything or any reason at TK's request. I crawled back into his warm embrace and snuggled close. We both fell asleep with the same thought in our dreams...  
  
~~~Both POV's~~~  
  
Love can be a wonderful or horrible thing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fin! R&R! NO FLAMEZ!  



End file.
